Microchip
In Crush Gear Turbo, the microchip is an addtional part to a Crush Gear that enhances its performance in Gear Fighting. It is created by Kyousuke Jin and is first installed in Shooting Mirage for a tournament match one year before the series' timeline. The microchip is also inserted in Dino Spartan for the deathmatch in episode 4 and for the Manganji Cup match in episode 10. Details Mechanism The microchip is placed on top of the Gear's motor and is connected to the sensors in the front weapon and the wheels. It is capable of managing the power of the equipped Gear, as well as mapping out the ring and detecting the vibrations made by the Gear's opponent. However, the movements made by the equipped Gear is predictable. Storyline The microchip is first used in a tournament entered by Team Griffon, where Kyousuke and Kuroudo were its members at that time. Kyousuke was entrusted by Kuroudo in fixing Shooting Mirage, and the Gear Master installed the microchip into the Gear before the match. It was at the beginning of the match that Kuroudo noticed the difference in the sound of Shooting Mirage when he switched it on. This caused him to forfeit the match and to confess that someone was using him to win the match unfairly. Kyousuke is said to be ahead of his time during the microchip's first reveal, since no one had ever thought of the possibility of using an advanced mechanism like the microchip inside a Crush Gear. Since then, the usage of microchips in Gear Fighting is banned. The microchip is stored inside a drawer in Kyousuke's workshop, where it is placed on top of a picture of him and Kuroudo. The microchip affects the friendship between Kyousuke and Kuroudo. The incident during the tournament caused them to quit Team Griffon, with Kyousuke leaving the team two weeks after Kuroudo. The dispute between the two continues even after the Gear Master joins the Tobita Club. Kuroudo thinks that Kyousuke cheated on the match by installing the microchip inside Shooting Mirage, since he believes that Gear Fighting is about having a fair competition rather than winning. On the other hand, Kyousuke justifies his actions by stating that the microchip could have bring Kuroudo to victory, but the latter simply used it as an excuse for forfeiting the match. The microchip is used for the second time, this time inside Dino Spartan in a deathmatch between Kyousuke and Kuroudo inside an abandoned arena. Even though Dino Spartan manages to evade Shooting Mirage's attacks, it is eventually turned over by the latter to be destroyed until Kouya interrupts the deathmatch. During the Manganji Cup, the microchip is used when Kyousuke is desperate to defeat Kishin in the third round of their match. Kyousuke feels that the usage of microchip in Dino Spartan is justified since Kishin is also cheating in the match by using an illegal Gear Fighter in the first round. The microchip makes its appearance again during the World Cup match between Kyousuke and Kuroudo in episodes 56 and 57. Before the third round of the match, the Gear Master throws the microchip to Kuroudo after the latter admits his weaknesses. The microchip is destroyed at will by Kuroudo by crushing it with his thumb. Category:Crush Gear